


Shadowed Heart

by remanth



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Death, Hunter - Freeform, Revenge, Shadow - Freeform, demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 08:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1773238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remanth/pseuds/remanth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is one event that John has never recovered from. One event that has shaped his life and his boys' lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadowed Heart

**Author's Note:**

> So this came about because MapleVodkaandPandas mentioned she thought my 221B ficlet Shadow was about John and Mary Winchester at first. That's why this is written in that format even though it's SPN. When she said that, the plotbunny tickled the back of my mind and wouldn't go away until I wrote this.

There’s been a shadow in John’s heart ever since one night so many, many years ago. It was a night of blood and fire and death, the night he lost his wife Mary. There are times he’ll wake up in the middle of the night to the searing heat of flames choking on the screams trapped in his throat.

He can even remember yelling for Dean to take his brother outside, thrusting baby Sam into Dean’s hands and running back inside the nursery. Dean had listened well, bolting outside without a glance back. His every fiber had focused on his little brother, on getting him to safety. Afterwards, with John leaning against his Impala holding Sam with Dean leaning against his leg, John watched the firefighters spraying water half-heartedly on the already-cooling ruins of his home.

Over the years, the shadow grew. It enveloped his heart with gentle fingers, blond hair, and a brilliant smile. Hatred and rage grew with that shadow, deepening when he saw Mary’s smile in Dean’s face or heard Mary’s laugh in Sam’s voice. As he delved deeper in, John turned cold and vengeful, training his boys to be soldiers in a never-ending battle. They were needed, true, but it was cruel. John wouldn’t stop until the monster that had killed his wife was dead and buried.


End file.
